We will make use of radioactive microspheres to measure changes in blood flow in the inner ear of dogs before and after they have been treated with nicotinic acid and betahistine. We will analyze the nasal mucosa of dogs and rabbits for their catecholamine and histamine content. Using a nasal patency techniques, we will test the parasympathetic nerve supply to the nasal mucosa to determine if it is cholinergic.